


La espera

by MindyLizzie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyLizzie/pseuds/MindyLizzie
Summary: La noticia de un embarazo puede ser algo atomorizante, más en una situación en la que el futuro es incierto y la guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento.





	La espera

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en mucho, pero mucho, tiempo. Y es mi primer trabajo con esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Aun así espero sea de su agrado y si me salen más ideas tal vez convierta este one-shot en una serie de 3 o 5 capítulos, sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.

Las cosas para Tina habían cambiado mucho en los último 5 años tras los acontecimientos de Paris. Unos meses después de eso, se había mudado a Londres y consiguió un puesto como aurora en el Ministerio de Magia británico. Su relación con Newt se formalizó fue avanzando hasta que decidieron casarse y ya llevaban casi 3 años de matrimonio. 

Tina estaba parada frente al espejo de su baño, sus manos apoyadas en el lavado y su expresión era claramente una de estrés con un poco de preocupación. Dio un fuerte suspiro, cerró sus ojos, como si eso cambiara el resultado que había dado la poción a un lado a ella; la había comprado solo para estar completamente segura, y aprovechando que Newt no estaría en casa, aunque una parte de ella ya lo sabía, las pistas habían estado ahí desde hace unos días. 

Primero sentía un gran cansancio que ninguna cantidad de sueño parecía quitar, después, sus senos se habían vuelto un poco más grandes y sus pezones se oscurecieron un poco, y finalmente, ayer al entrar al edificio del Ministerio de Magia toda esa mezcla de olores la hicieron sentir mucho mareo y malestar. Con un pequeño bufido, abrió sus ojos como y aceptó la realidad; estaba embarazada. 

Un sentimiento de alegría la invadió ante la idea. Un bebé de ella y Newt, podía imaginarlo, un pequeño de cabello alborotado, corriendo por el sótano, correteando a las criaturas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero de repente, algo oscuro apareció desde el fondo de su mente, Grindelwald estaba ganando más seguidores, la situación era cada vez más tensa y la guerra podía estallar en cualquier momento. Esa felicidad que había sentido hace un momento se iba poco a poco convirtiendo en miedo y ansiedad. ¿Era un buen momento para tener un bebé? 

Ahora tenía que darle la noticia a su esposo, quién no tardaría en volver a casa de la reunión con su editor. Los dos ya habían hablado sobre el tema y aunque sí querían tener hijos, habían decido que lo mejor sería esperar. Pero ya no habían vuelto a discutirlo desde ese entonces y Tina ya no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de su esposo en estos momentos, eso y la situación actual del mundo mágico y no mágico la hacían sentir nerviosa. 

Apretó más fuerte el lavado mientras una nueva ola de nauseas le llegaba, después de que pasó se dispuso a lavarse la cara 

No puedo me quedar aquí toda la noche - pensó y dio un leve suspiro, para por fin salir del baño 

-¿Tina?- escuchó como la llamaba una voz femenina que se le hacía muy conocida 

Levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer, un poco más baja que ella de pelo rojizo y alborotado, que la miraba con un poco de preocupación. Era Bunty, que había subido a la sala desde el sótano donde ayudaba a Newt con el cuidado de las criaturas. 

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó asistente sin moverse. Tina entró en pánico por un momento 

-¡Sí!- se apresuró a responder con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- 

-Es que te ves algo pálida- comentó a la pelirroja –y vi que entraste muy apresurada a casa- 

Tina se sintió conmovida de que Bunty estuviera genuinamente preocupada por ella. Aunque el comienzo entre ellas no había sido el más agradable, rápidamente eso se quedó atrás y se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. Por un momento consideró contarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero pensó que, sin duda, la primera persona que debería decírselo era Newt. 

-No te preocupes- dijo finalmente, sonando más calmada -todo está bien, Bunty- volvió a insistir, pero la pelirroja la miró con cierta incredulidad 

-Si tú lo dices- dijo al final, aceptando que era algo de lo que Tina no quería hablar por ahora 

-Por cierto ¿necesitabas algo? - fue ahora la castaña quién preguntó 

-No, solo venía a decirte que todas las criaturas ya están listas para noche y ya estaba por irme a casa – le explicó 

-Ah. Por supuesto, es tarde, ve a casa y descansa- dijo Tina amablemente 

-Bueno, pero sabes que si necesitas o pasa algo puedes decírmelo- 

-Lo sé Bunty, gracias- dijo Tina dándole una leve sonrisa que la otra correspondió 

Y así la asistente se retiró a su casa, dejando a Tina sola esperando. 

El reloj de pared marcaba casi las 7 así no debía faltar mucho para que Newt regresara a casa. Después de verificar que todo estuviera listo para la cena, se sentó en el sofá y con accio de su varita hizo traer el libro de la estantería a sus manos, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. 

Podía sentir un suave viento soplando, estaba en medio de uno de esos verdes prados tan característicos de Gran Bretaña, llevaba puesto un vestido de verano sencillo color blanco. A su lado Newt sujetaba su mano mientras caminaban juntos. 

-Mamá, papá- escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar. 

Giró su cabeza un poco y vio a un pequeño niño, no mayor a 5 años, correr alegremente hacia ellos, su cara y cabello eran idénticos a los de Newt, hasta tenía sus pecas, pero eran sus ojos de salamandra, como solía describirlos su esposo, los que la miraban. Sin dudarlo se arrodilló para recibirlo con abrazo. Newt sonreía ampliamente mientras ponía suavemente su mano en la mano de su esposa. Estar así con su propia familia se sentía tan bien, era un sentimiento cálido, podría quedarse así para siempre. Esto es lo que su corazón deseaba, sin duda. 

Los tres parecían estar pasando un lindo cuando de repente todo se oscureció. De la tierra empezaron a salir grandes llamas azules, las mismas de aquella vez en el cementerio de París, las llamas la separaron primero de Newt, hasta que el magizoólogo desapareció de su vista. Tina entró en pánico e intentó sujetar con más fuerza a su pequeño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo él también estaba detrás de las llamas. Entonces lo vio, ese largo saco negro, esa mirada. Grindelwald estaba parado entre las llamas mirándola con una sonrisa burlona. Ya había perdido a su familia una vez, no podía volver a perderla, no lo soportaría... 

De repente se estaba volviendo difícil respirar. Sintió una leve sacudida, abrió los ojos y ahora volvía estar en la sala de su casa, al mover la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules que tanto amaba mirándola con preocupación. Al parecer ella se había quedado dormida leyendo y no se dio cuenta de que su esposo acababa de regresar a casa. 

Newt abrió un poco la boca como para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la castaña se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo. 

\- ¡Newt!- dijo alegremente -¡Estas en casa!- Él solo correspondió el abrazo y sonrió 

\- ¿Estás bien? preguntó ya más serio -Parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla y estás algo pálida- explicó él 

-Ah- Tina desvió un poco la mirada -Sí. No es nada... sólo fue- dijo pausando un poco –un mal sueño- terminó de decir, pero Newt la seguía mirando sin estar muy convencido. La castaña separó un poco el abrazo y tomó su mano. 

-En serio, Newt. Todo está bien- intentó sonar más animada para no preocupar más a su marido 

-Vamos a cenar- dijo y los guio al comedor, Newt la siguió con gusto. 

La cena transcurrió muy cómodamente, ambos disfrutaban la comida, mientras platicaban de cómo les había ido el día. Newt le contaba cómo le fue con su editor y Tina escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa. Al libro parecía irle muy bien a pesar del desliz en la economía mundial y estaban planeando ya una tercera edición, lo que significaría algunos viajes para actualizar y recoger información. 

Esto puso un poco triste a Tina, aunque sabía que no podía evitar que Newt saliera de viaje, el trabajo de oficina no era para él, y a ella le encantaba poder acompañarlo, pero ahora la situación era un poco diferente, aun así, lo apoyaría en todo lo que quisiera hacer. 

Newt sabía que algo no estaba bien con Tina, aunque se veía feliz también se veía algo ansiosa, aunque quisiera ocultarlo él podía darse cuenta, pero preguntarle no serviría, ella podía ser bastante testaruda a veces. Lo mejor sería esperar a que ella que quisiera hablar sobre el tema. 

Durante la cena, Tina había intentado decirle a la noticia a su esposo sin éxito, nunca encontraba el momento adecuado o le ganaban los nervios. Después de un rato ambos habían terminado de comer, se levantaron de la mesa y con un leve movimiento de sus varitas mandaron a lavarse solos a los trastes. 

Tina miró a Newt dirigirse así el sótano. 

\- ¿No te vas dormir ya?- preguntó la castaña casi como un ruego 

-Sólo quiero revisar que todos estén bien y listos para noche- contestó él -tú ve a descansar, no tardaré mucho- dijo dándole una sonrisa 

-De acuerdo- 

Tina le devolvió la sonrisa y lo vio entrar al sótano. Se fue al dormitorio que compartían, se cambió a su pijama y estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, pensando en dejar el tema para mañana, pero decidió que era necesario hablar con él, ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Él tenía que saberlo. Se tapó con un suéter ligero y bajó al sótano antes de que su recién encontrado valor la abandonara. 

Al bajar al sótano fue recibida por Dougal. 

-Hola, Dougal- saludó a la criatura con forma de mono, acariciando cariñosamente su pelaje 

El demiguise la miró con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad, estos se iluminaron de color azul por un momento. Después, Dougal comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y unos pequeños chillidos como de alegría. 

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con una pequeña risita. La criatura tomó con cuidado su mano y Tina se dio cuenta de que quería que lo siguiera. 

Caminó siguiendo a Dougal, al darse cuenta estaban en el hábitat de los mooncalf y Newt estaba parado ahí cerca alimentándolos. Al parecer se dio cuenta de su presencia porque volteó a verlos. 

-Hola- fue lo único que Tina logró decir, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente 

\- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó él acercándose. 

-No- habló la castaña -es sólo...- no pudo terminar la frase, los nervios se apoderaban cada vez más de ella y el magizoólogo levantó una ceja, como interrogante. 

-Newt, yo...- tragó saliva, intentando hablar de nuevo –tengo que decirte algo, y ya no podía esperar- finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca de manera acelerada 

Newt suspiró levemente, así que este era el momento en que Tina había decido abrirse y contarle que le pasaba, ninguno de los dos era muy bueno con las palabras, pero sabía que esto era importante y debía escucharla con atención. 

-Dime- contestó él en una voz suave - ¿Qué pasa cariño?- 

Su voz tan llena de ternura y adoración nunca fallaba en derretir hasta el fondo de su corazón, cerró sus ojos un instante y dio un fuerte suspiro. 

-Estoy embarazada, Newt- era un sentimiento el decirlo por primera vez en voz alta. 

Se escuchó un golpe metálico, Newt había soltado el balde que llevaba en la mano 

Observó atentamente a Newt, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por su reacción, o más bien la falta de una, su esposo sólo seguía mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. 

-Esto no debía pasar todavía- fue la castaña fue quien rompió finamente el silencio, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, Newt parecía haberse recuperado del shock. 

Vio como Tina estaba desviando la mirada, abrazándose a sí misma como tratando de cubrirse. Newt se acercó a ella, ya después de calmar la tormenta de emociones que se había desatado en él hace un momento. 

-Se supone que tendríamos cuidado- siguió, era más como un susurro, una especie de regaño para sí misma 

-Sé que no lo planeábamos- respondió el pelirrojo –y quizá en algunas ocasiones nos dejamos llevar y pensamos en todo menos en ser cuidadosos, especialmente después de la fiesta de lanzamiento de la segunda edición- continuó ruborizándose un poco. Tina ahora lo estaba mirando y relajó un poco cuerpo al escucharlo, ahora ya se cubría con sus brazos 

-Pero... ¡estoy muy feliz! - su voz era suave y calmada, su mirada llena de ternura hacia ella. Con cuidado tomo su mano 

-Yo...- Tina no pudo decir nada más, las lágrimas finalmente empezaron a caer, desvió la mirada rápidamente 

\- ¿Tú no estás feliz?- pregunto él mirando al suelo ¿Quizá Tina se había estado comportándose así porque no quería esto? El pensamiento apachurró un poco su corazón 

\- ¿Qué?- se apresuró a decir la castaña -¡No! ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! - dijo entrelazando la mano callosa de Newt con la suya –Es sólo qué...- 

\- ¿Sólo qué?- preguntó Newt, no era muy típico de él presionar por una respuesta pero este era un tema del que debían hablar 

\- ¡Tengo miedo, Newt! - confesó ella, ahora las lágrimas caían con más fuerza –estamos luchando por detener a Grindelwald y una guerra podría estallar en cualquier momento- continuó ella –¿y si algo nos pasa? - sintió un nudo en la garganta - ¿y si algo le pasa al bebé? - cerró los ojos, no podía soportar el solo pensarlo. 

El magizoólogo soltó su mano para envolverla en un abrazo, él sabía lo duro que había sido para Tina perder a sus padres siendo apenas una niña, y él había vivido los horrores de la guerra en carne propia, sabía que la situación no era fácil. Abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa, ella levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos. 

-No dejaré que nada les pasé- dijo él, su voz firme pero dulce, su mirada seria y aun así con ese toque de bondad y dulzura que siempre veía en esos ojos color avellana 

-Sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento para tener un bebé- siguió hablando sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos - pero ¿realmente hay un buen momento? - preguntó -pelearemos por estoy verás que todo saldrá bien- le dio una leve sonrisa 

Newt tenía razón, no podían dejar que esto los detuviera, más en estos momentos de incertidumbre en lo que no sabían qué podía pasar. Ella quería una familia junto al él, y aunque tenía medio, eso no la tendría, menos con la persona que más ama a su lado. Tina sonrió levemente y puso su frente sobre su pecho. 

-Eres maravilloso ¿lo sabías? - dijo sin perder su sonrisa –no sé cómo le hice para casarme contigo- continuó, Newt rio un poco, puso su mano sobre la barbilla de Tina haciendo que levantara la cara y lo mirara, después, la besó. 

Tina no dudo en corresponder, todos sus temores parecían disolverse en él, el pequeño creciendo en su vientre era una luz dentro de la oscuridad que era la sombra amenazante de la guerra, algo por lo que emocionarse y mirar al futuro. 

-Newt ¡Vamos a ser padres! - dijo ella con entusiasmo al separarse del beso 

-Lo sé- respondió 

Otra vez había lágrimas en los ojos de ambos, pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de alegría

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, siempre he pensado que sin duda un cambio así, más en la situación en la que están, pondría muy nerviosa a Tina, pero su querido esposo siempre estará ahí para apoyarla y lo superaran juntos.  
> En fin, comentarios y criticas positivas serán bien recibidas.  
> Nos vemos pronto


End file.
